Angel vs Demon
by puppyangel7
Summary: An old time friend, Chris Halliwell comes back to Mystic Falls to protect Bonnie, but what happens when Damon gets jealous?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Charmed or The Vampire Diaries.**

Bonnie couldn't believe that one of her childhood friends was back in Mystic Falls. She hadn't seen or heard from him since the day he left, and now that he was back she wondered what could be up with him. She had to admit that she did have a crush on him when they were young, but she did not recognize it then. She also had to admit that unlike all the other boys, whom had crushes on Elena, Chris never really showed any interest in Elena and often he would be silent around her. When Bonnie's father told her that Chris Halliwell was back in town, she was nervous and the first thought that came to her was not to tell anyone which surprised her. Bonnie drove her car like a mad woman, when her father had called her that Chris was back, she swerved and hit a crow on the way again, as she drove over the bridge. She ran to her front porch and when her father opened the door, she looked over her father's head and saw Chris. She paused at the sight before her, and her heart leapt up in her chest and her stomach did flops. She couldn't think as she saw one of the most beautiful boys she ever saw in her whole life. Chris's gentle green eyes looked at her dark green eyes and he too was stunned at how Bonnie had changed. Bonnie's father stood there, looking at the both of them as they gazed at each other and it was as if he didn't exist. Bonnie didn't even step in and when her father grunted, she looked at him surprised and said, "Hi, um, I'm here to see Elena." WTF she thought. Her father looked at her as if she was crazy and Chris lightly chuckled.

She stepped in and playfully hit her father on the shoulder. "I was only joking," she said, as she made her way to Chris. She was surprised when Chris scooped her up and hugged her tight. He smelled so good was all she could think about as the embraced continued and she wanted to stay in his arms forever. Her father grunted again and the two quickly separated. They made their way to the living room and sat down.

"So what brings you back to Mystic Falls Chris?" Bonnie's father asked.

Chris and Bonnie kept looking at each other and missed the question, so her father began to cough. They turned to look at him and he repeated his question again.

"I just thought it was time to visit again," Chris said, smiling over at Bonnie.

"Dad," Bonnie spoke up, "Don't you have some work to do?"

Bonnie's father shook his head, but changed his mind as he saw his daughter's eyes narrow.

"Oh, yes, yes, I remember now," he said, getting up. Before leaving the living room, he turned around and said, looking vey sternly at both of them, "I do not want any hanky panky going on." With that he left the room, and two youngsters were blushing. Chris moved closer to Bonnie and they both cocked their ears to hear Bonnie's father slam the door shut. They both let out a sigh of relief. Bonnie couldn't get over how handsome Chris had turned out, but one thing that did irk her was the leather coat that Chris was sporting, because it reminded her of a certain someone she despised.

"Bonnie," he said "I need to tell you something."

Bonnie's heart began to beat fast as he said those words. "Go ahead," she said nervously.

Chris looked away from her and looked hesitant. He sighed loudly and said, "I'm a Whitelighter."

"A What lighter?" she asked confused.

"A Whitelighter," he said.

"What the hell is that?" she asked.

"I'm an angel."

She nodded her head and laughed. "You're pulling my leg right," she said, now laughing hysterically.

"I know what you are," he said.

She stopped laughing. "That's why I'm here," he said very serious. "I have to protect you."

**It was just an idea that popped into my head. I'll continue, but let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Charmed or The Vampire Diaries.**

"Protect me," Bonnie repeated.

"Yes, you see I'm not only a whitelighter, I'm also half witch."

Bonnie couldn't believe it, a male witch. Chris saw Bonnie's confused look and went on, "My dad is a whitelighter and my mom is a witch.

Bonnie sat down next to him, but quickly got up when she heard the doorbell ring. When she opened the door, she saw Damon, who gave her a smirk. "May I come in?" Damon asked.

"You're wasting your breath," Bonnie said through gritted teeth.

"Not like I have to breathe dumb, dumb," Damon chided.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him.

Damon narrowed his eyes right back at her, but then a big old grin glossed his face. "Oh, come on, it's not like I'm interrupting anything, you're never doing anything," Damon said, raking his eyes over her body. Bonnie couldn't help but feel a tad uncomfortable as Damon gazed at her he did it so overtly too. _Was he even aware of the way he looked at her sometimes? _

Bonnie had had enough of him. She was just going to close the door, when Damon stopped her from doing so.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked.

"Can't we just talk, judgey?"

"I rather watch paint dry, than to talk to you."

"Oh please stop lying to yourself," Damon said, looking into her green eyes and then winking at her. Before he knew it, he grabbed his head in pain as Bonnie arched an eyebrow. The pain was excruciating, worst than a migraine, nothing compared to a brain freeze, but it felt as if every single nerve was on fire. He bent down, holding his head and huffing when it was over.

"Just go away," Bonnie yelled and closed the door.

"Who was that?" Chris asked Bonnie as she made her way to the living room.

"Just some loser," Bonnie said clearly irritated.

"You okay," Chris said, examining her face.

Damon had heard the short conversation and didn't know who the hell Bonnie was talking to. He rang the doorbell again.

"Damn it he just won't leave," Bonnie said aggravated as she made her way to the door. When she opened it, Damon looked above her head and his eyes flickered everywhere but her.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"None of your business," Bonnie said.

Damon just stood there and said, " You know I can wait here all day until you let me in."

"Go ahead," Bonnie said, "see if I care."

"So you're not even going to introduce me to your friend."

"Damon, I would never introduce anyone to you," Bonnie shouted at him.

Damon hissed at the comment. "Oh you hurt my feelings," he said sarcastically, putting a hand over his heart.

"Anyway, why do you want to know so badly?" Bonnie said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Just curious about who else would want to hang out with you besides Elena and Caroline of course," Damon said, but instantly regretted saying it as he saw hurt flash across Bonnie's eyes for a split second, but her wall came up just as quickly.

"Damon, I don't think you should talk about yourself that way," Bonnie said, her voice faltering a bit.

Bonnie thought about all the mean things she could say but at the same time for some reason she did not want to hurt Damon. She shut the door in his face and went to the living room but Chris wasn't there. Damon expertly followed Bonnie by looking at her through the windows. He could see that she was looking for someone, but probably not calling out his name, because she knew that Damon was still hanging around. When she went upstairs to her room, Damon went up a tree and watched as Bonnie looked around her room but no one was there. A ridiculous idea came into his head. _Maybe Bonnie was crazy and was just talking to herself and changing her voice. _Damon was tired so he decided to go back to the boarding house. Meanwhile, Bonnie started thumbing through the pages in her Grimoire.

"Hey," Chris said, causing Bonnie to jump and drop her spell book. She turned around just in time to see Chris give her a huge smile.

"Where were you?" Bonnie said.

"I just went up there for a bit," Chris said, indicating the ceiling with his finger, however, seeing Bonnie's quizzical look he said, "Heaven."

"Why did you go up there?"

"Because I may have regretted what I might have done, if I had still stayed here. That guy is such a jerk," Chris said, shaking his head in frustration.

"How did you do it?" Bonnie said curiously.

"Oh, I orbed."

"Orbed? What's that?"

"It means I can go anywhere I want. I just think of a place and appear there."

"I'm jealous," Bonnie admitted. "I wish I could do that."

"I can take you anywhere in the world," Chris said, walking toward Bonnie.

"Yeah," Bonnie said excitedly.

"Anywhere," Chris repeated, "but of course they would have to touch me."

_That's not a problem_ Bonnie thought.

Chris wrapped Bonnie with his arms and she inhaled his sweet scent and loved how tight his arms were around her.

"Anywhere you want to go just say where."

"How about Paris?" Bonnie asked, looking into his light green eyes.

You got it _ma cheri._"

Bonnie clung to him tight as blue flashes of light crystallized and engulfed them and disappeared into thin air.

**I'll continue, but let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated. What's going to happen when Damon meets Chris?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Charmed or The Vampire Diaries. Thanks for the reviews!**

"Where the hell is Bonnie?" Elena said exasperated that her friend wouldn't pick up or answer her texts.

Stefan looked at Elena worriedly. "She'll be fine. Bonnie's a strong girl," Stefan said, rubbing Elena's shoulder. Nearby Damon looked outside a window.

"I think judgey has a new friend and I don't like him," Damon said, not bothering to turn around to look at them.

Elena and Stefan snapped up their heads to look in Damon's direction.

"Yeah, I heard her talking to someone and she wouldn't tell me who," Damon said, strolling over.

Bonnie was so happy as she wiped her mouth after having Boeuf Bourguignon and then Strawberry Charlotte for dessert. She watched as Chris finished his Coq au Vin and then glanced to look at her. She stared into Chris's leaf green eyes as he looked into her jade eyes and it was as if no one existed but them. Paris was the perfect place to fall in love. After having visited the Palace at Versailles with its 1400 fountains and 17 huge mirrors, which was breathtaking and then afterwards they had went to the Louvre and actually saw the Mona Lisa, which was quite small, Bonnie couldn't believe that was she was experiencing was real and it couldn't get any better. Chris smiled at her and something struck Bonnie when he did that, his smile reminded her of Jeremy. No she shouldn't be thinking of her ex now who was compelled and left.

Chris took off his leather jacket and put it around Bonnie as a chill had come over them.

"I have a surprise," Chris said.

"What?" Bonnie asked like a giddy child.

"Eifel Tower."

Bonnie grinned like the Cheshire Cat. They couldn't orb in public so they walked to somewhere that was desolate.

"Can we wait awhile?" Bonnie said. "I just get nauseated every time we orb and we just ate."

"Sure," Chris said, wrapping an arm around Bonnie's shoulder. _He's so perfect_ Bonnie kept thinking.

"Chris," she hesitated.

"Yes Bon?"

"You're here to protect me?"

"Yeah."

"From what exactly?"

A pained expression crossed Chris's face. "The elders told me that Damon said that if it came down to the witch," he said, pointing at Bonnie "that he would choose Elena anytime and let you die."

As the words came out Bonnie felt horrible. Sure she knew that Damon loved Elena, but just hearing about her death made her feel like she was less important than Elena. In fact many times it made her feel bad that they only called her when they needed her help.

"Bonnie, I would never let anything bad happen to you," Chris said, caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Bonnie nodded and was so touched by his words and just knowing that she had someone on her side was comforting.

They saw the Eifel Tower in all its glory all 1665 steps to be exact.

"Close your eyes," Chris said to her.

"No," Bonnie said, playfully but then she closed them.

Chris leaned in and was about to kiss Bonnie when she opened her eyes wide and stepped back almost falling over. Chris didn't know what to do but smile shyly and Bonnie looked back at him, his whole face red and she didn't know what had made her do what she did but she did know that she instantly regretted it. She wanted to feel Chris's lips on her own but she also loved teasing, however she also knew that that could also drive someone away by doing that. As a man passed by them, Chris asked the man politely if he could take a picture of him and Bonnie in front of the Eifel Tower and he obliged.

Chris orbed Bonnie back to her house where she checked her cell phone; 30 messages in total from Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Damon.

"Damon," she whispered annoyingly.

Chris caught that and arched an eyebrow. "Who is he by the way? The Elders weren't specific when they assigned me to you, so I don't really know anything about him."

"Trust me you are not missing out. Remember that loser that came by yesterday that's him."

Chris let out a sigh. "Yeah, but when the Elders were talking they made him seem so important."

Bonnie didn't know whether she should tell Chris, but she decided she should after all he was her protector.

Hesitating Bonnie said, "Damon is a vampire."

Chris crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Come on. D-don't tell me you're in love with him like that Twilight chick, please," he drawled out the please.

Bonnie began to giggle. "Of course not you heard me call him a loser right."

"Yeah, but you could just be masking you're feelings."

"The day Damon and I get together would be the end of humanity."

Bonnie drove early to school the next day to find Damon's car the only one in the parking lot. _He doesn't even go to this school_, Bonnie thought. Irritated but satisfied that Damon was nowhere in sight she got out of her car.

"Good morning b-witch" she heard Damon say behind her. Ignoring him, she continued to walk.

"Where were you yesterday?"

Bonnie couldn't help but smile at the memories of yesterday. Damon caught her smiling, and eyed her suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know?" she said, stopping and almost tripping as Damon walked along side her.

"I thought you were reliable. When I, I mean when Elena, or Caroline need you, we want to know that we can count on you. What if something happened to Elena?"

Bonnie heaved a sigh. Damon was right, but wasn't she allowed some fun?

"I'll apologize to Elena," she said, trying to walk ahead but Damon kept getting in front of her.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

"I don't want to," Damon said. Damon loved that Bonnie was the only one that would stand up to him.

"What do you want?" Bonnie said, holding her books tighter to her chest.

_Give me a kiss _Damon thought but instead he just licked his lips. Bonnie dropped her books and Damon bent down to help her pick them up.

"Drop dead," Bonnie said, taking her books from Damon.

"Can't I already am," Damon snickered.

"Stay out of my life," Bonnie said, propelling Damon into some nearby trees with a wave of her hand.

The day went by with Elena, Caroline and Stefan giving Bonnie the silent treatment. As the teacher talked, Bonnie looked out the window at the leaves wafting in the wind and looked at the trees she damaged by hurling Damon into them and then she saw Chris standing there. He began waving at her and Bonnie couldn't help but smile back because he reminded her of a small boy waving like that.

"Bonnie, Bonnie," the teacher repeated. _Oh shit._

"What volunteer group lasted for only 133 days in 1898?"

"Um, um," Bonnie said. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and looked at Elena who just shrugged.

Her phone vibrated and she saw that she got a text. Discreetly she opened it and read it.

"The Rough Riders," she said, trying to sound sure.

"That's right," the teacher said impressed.

"May I go to the bathroom?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure."

Bonnie headed out of school unaware that Caroline had spotted her and Chris heading out together. Caroline sent Elena a text.

"Is everything okay Ms. Gilbert?"

"Yeah," Elena said, swiping a hand through her hair. Meanwhile, Chris and Bonnie orbed into the woods.

"I want to show you something," Chris said, putting his hand in his pocket.

"What?"

"One of my powers," Chris said. "You have to trust me though."

"I do," Bonnie said, as Chris took out a knife from his pocket.

**I'll continue, but let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated. I want to know who you would choose Damon or Chris and why.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Charmed or The Vampire Diaries. Thanks for reading and to all who will read!**

"Hold out your hand," Chris instructed her. Bonnie held out her hand and was surprised to see it trembling. Chris held her hand steady, seeing that she was slightly nervous. As he was going to slice her palm, they heard some rustling from nearby bushes. Before Bonnie could wrestle the nerves away, she saw Damon rush over like some cheetah and tackle Chris down. The knife fell from Chris's hand and into some leaves. In a flash, Damon was in front of Bonnie, shielding her from Chris. Chris got up, his bangs spilling over his forehead, and leaves caught in his hair. Dusting himself off, Chris tried to recollect himself.

"Damon!" Bonnie yelled at him, trying to get to Chris, but Damon's hand clutched her wrist.

"No way," Damon said, pushing Bonnie back and standing in the middle of both of them. Chris orbed and Damon looked startled as he saw the blue lights and he let go of Bonnie rushing over to where Chris had stood. Chris appeared behind Bonnie and lifted her up bridal style. Before orbing again, he used his telekinesis and took Damon's ring, causing the sun's lucent rays to affect Damon. Damon rushed like lightening home, keeping his head bent low, but the sun was biting his skin. _That son of a bitch is going to pay _he thought as the sun blistered his skin.

Chris and Bonnie were sitting on Bonnie's bed. The two were quiet for awhile, Bonnie not knowing what to make of the situation and Chris thinking about ways to make Damon pay.

"What were you going to show me before we were rudely interrupted?" Bonnie asked, breaking the silence.

"I can heal you," Chris said. "I just wanted to show you that I could," Chris said, rubbing Bonnie's knee. Bonnie started to feel nervous all over again, but for a different reason. She liked the way Chris was touching her. Bonnie nodded threading her hand through Chris's hair, which felt like silk. Chris turned to her and ruffled her hair and the two started to tickle each other. After catching their breaths, Bonnie sucked her teeth.

"We have to give Damon back his ring."

"Oh yeah," Chris said, taking it out of his pocket.

"Chris, you hurt him," Bonnie said, taking the ring from his hand.

Chris shrugged. "How?"

"This ring it's a Lapis Lazuli ring, it allows him to walk out in the sunlight without burning."

"Good keep it then," Chris said, smiling but it faltered when he saw Bonnie's glum expression.

"I have to take it back to him," she said simply.

"I'll go with you," Chris said, causing Bonnie to shake her head.

"I have to go with you," Chris said, his voice with a hint of irritation. "What if he hurts you?"

"He won't."

"Bonnie, you don't know that. And there is so much I need to show you," Chris said pleadingly.

Bonnie smiled at him. "I think you are so cool. You can heal and you obviously have telekinesis,"_ and you're hot she was going to say, but she remembered the last time she said that to a guy and what had happened_. Bonnie paused for awhile Chris was her protector, her angel and she wanted to keep him all to herself, because she learned that when you bring other people into the mix all you get is problems. The fact that Damon knew Chris existed and probably told other people about him angered her. It was just so perfect when it was just the two of them and now it was going to get ruined.

"I want to make a deal with Damon," she said.

"Yeah what?"

"I'll tell him, I'll only give him his ring back if he decides to leave me alone forever."

"Bonnie no one could ever leave you alone," Chris said. Bonnie simpered at the compliment.

"So, I'll orb you to the boarding house, and leave, but if he touches one hair on your head, I cannot promise anything," and with that Chris hugged Bonnie.

Bonnie frowned as Chris disappeared. Her heart was beating erratically as she knocked on the door. She was going to turn around and call Chris, but she felt bad about having the ring. She checked the knob and was surprised when it turned. The boarding house was entirely dark and that made her even more afraid. Involuntarily, her hand went over to her neck, tracing the scars of when Damon had bit her. She bit her lip and turned on the light. She made her way upstairs and stood in front of Damon's door, wondering what she was going to see. She didn't know what to expect and she fingered the ring in her pocket.

"Hey Judgey!" she heard him say and that caused Bonnie to jump and her heart to leap in her chest. Damon's voice sounded hoarse and the anger in it was evident.

"If he can take the ring from me, then he should come here and face me as well."

Bonnie opened the door to reveal darkness and she just stood there, remembering the deal she told Chris that she was going to make with Damon.

**I'll continue, but let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated. I like hearing your opinions so here are some questions. Did you like that Chris took Damon's ring? Will Damon accept Bonnie's deal? Take care. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Charmed or The Vampire Diaries. Thanks for reading and to all who will read!**

Bonnie's was shocked by Damon's face and she instantly regretted what Chris had done. He looked fried. All he needed was a red and black shirt and he would fit Freddy Krueger's description to a tee. She was not going to really mean what she was going to say but he didn't know that, all she wanted to know was what he would say to it. He looked at her and gave her a sinister smile.

"You have to make this up to me, Judgey," he said, "or your little boyfriend is going to get it." He turned his head away from her and she saw that the other side of his face was okay. "Now give me my ring," he said, holding out his hand.

Crossing her arms she said, "I'm not giving it to you. I want to make a deal with you. I'll only give you your ring back if you promise to leave me alone."

Damon eyed her. "Now that's a Catch 22 if I've ever heard of one. I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't."

Bonnie thought about it, why would he be damned if they never saw each other again? She really wanted to ask him but thought it better not to. Bonnie really felt sorry for him, so she just threw the ring on his chest and was going to walk out when he said, "Judgey I'd tell Mr. Green eyes over there to be very careful if I were you."

Chris was sitting on the Golden Gate Bridge thinking about Bonnie. He was waiting for her call and hoping that she would call him soon. Bonnie ran out of the Boarding House and called out to Chris. Chris came immediately and they orbed to Bonnie's house.

"What's wrong?" Chris said, seeing Bonnie's worried expression.

"He said he was going to hurt you," Bonnie murmured.

"He can't," Chris said so sure of himself. Suddenly the doorbell rang and their eyes widened. Chris shrugged and went over to open the door, with Bonnie running after him. Chris opened the door to a young guy he didn't know. Bonnie shoved Chris a little to the side and was shocked by who she saw. It was Jeremy and he didn't look to happy.

Jeremy shook his head in disappointment.

Bonnie didn't even think about she was going to say but said, "What are you doing here?"

"I get it you're over me," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy," Bonnie said, "this is Chris."

Jeremy looked at Chris, and Bonnie could see tears pricking Jeremy's eyes.

Chris extended his hand but Jeremy didn't take it. _This is awkward, _Bonnie thought. Jeremy just stood there glued to the spot, looking at Bonnie and then at Chris.

"Come in Jer," Bonnie said.

"No," Jeremy said in a strangled tone.

Chris and Bonnie looked at each other. "We're just friends," they said in unison.

Jeremy gulped and for some reason he believed them and Bonnie gave a sigh of relief when Jeremy stepped in.

"How was Denver?" Bonnie asked him as he sat on the couch.

"I was compelled Bonnie."

Bonnie bit her lip. "How did you know?"

"I don't know."

"What's that?" Chris asked.

Bonnie was going to answer but Jeremy gave Bonnie a look and Bonnie nodded.

"Vampires can compel people to do things for them with their eyes."

"But how were you able to-''

"I think love has something to do with it," Jeremy said, looking at Bonnie. "No one can know I'm here," he said looking at Chris and Bonnie.

"Jer something can happen to you," Bonnie said.

"Stop babying me," Jeremy said annoyed. "I came back for you and I don't want to be babied."

"I'm going to the bathroom," Chris said.

Chris smiled at Bonnie as Chris left. "You are happy to see me right?"

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded. "I totally forgot can I get you anything?"

"Water is fine."

Bonnie headed to the kitchen where she found Chris standing near the stove. "You have a boyfriend?" Chris asked.

"Actually he's my ex," Bonnie said lowly.

Bonnie got the water and it fell from her hands onto the rug. Chris looked at what Bonnie was looking at.

"What is that?"

"That Bonnie is a time portal."

The three rings and a circle (triquatra symbol) swirled with blue light.

"Let's go in," Bonnie said.

Chris took Bonnie's hand and together they walked into the time portal.

**I know I'm bad. I've not written for this in a long time. Sorry that it's so short but I hope you enjoy it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Charmed or The Vampire Diaries. Thanks for reading and to all who will read! First, I would like to say how sorry I am for not updating this story in such a long time, and I also want to thank all of you for your patience and support. **

Chris didn't like time portals but the Elders had given him specific instructions

that the time portal that would open would not affect them. It was specifically for Bonnie

to see something that she needed to see. As they went in, Bonnie looked at Chris to

assure her that they were okay, and just by looking into his eyes she felt comfortable.

He knew that they weren't going to see dinosaurs, which made him feel a tad better, yet

not knowing where they were going to end up made him feel uneasy, but he masked it just

to make Bonnie feel better.

Bonnie looked around as they arrived at their location. No one was in sight except for a

small boy, with his head on his lap. As they approached him, they could hear sniffling,

and Bonnie and Chris noticed that he was wearing old time clothes. His sobs got louder as

they approached him. Bonnie looked at Chris who shrugged, so she bent down to the young boy's level.

"Hey what's wrong?" she said in a gentle voice. The sniffling stopped and the young boy raked his hand through his hair before looking at Bonnie and Chris.

When Bonnie saw the boy's face, she was shocked when she saw his eyes. She would recognize

those eyes anywhere. Those amazing blue eyes were filled with tears, and she could see

him struggling to suppress them as he swiped his against her eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

Bonnie looked to Chris for help, but he just shrugged.

"I'm Judgey," she said, and that caused the boy to smile.

The boy then looked at her. "What a weird name," he said.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

The boy's lower lip trembled and he sighed as he looked at Bonnie and Chris. "Nothing, I

do is ever good enough" he said his rosy cheeks flecked with tears. "I try pleasing my old man and Stefan just gets all the glory. Stefan's my brother by the way," he grumbled.

"He's ok, I guess just younger than me. I did something bad to him today that's why I

was crying," he explained.

"What did you do?" Chris asked.

"I told Stefan that we should dig a ditch. After he finished helping me, I threw him in and he got real scared and started to cry," Damon said, placing his hands on his knees and getting up.

"Why did you do that?" Bonnie asked curious.

"I just wanted to get rid of him," he said, smiling a little, "so anyway I got in trouble

for that and I think I learned my lesson," he said, smiling slyly at them.

"Do you hate your brother?" Chris asked Damon, this surprising Bonnie.

Damon thought about it. "No I don't, but he annoys me a lot with all his questions and his worrying," he said. "He's always first on everyone's list and I'm just just," he started crying again. Bonnie couldn't help but notice how Chris was looking everywhere, his eyes going crazily over everything as if something was going to jump out and attack them.

"Let's go," Chris said, his hand on Bonnie's elbow.

"Don't go," Damon said, his rosy cheeks glowing with the tears that were splashing down his face.

"We have to buddy," Chris said, giving Damon a small smile. "He'll be fine," Chris said, looking straight into Bonnie's eyes and happiness swelled through Bonnie as she looked at him.

As they began to walk away, Damon said, "Hey Judgey, thanks."

"For what?" Bonnie asked turning around.

"For listening," Damon said his eyes bright.

Bonnie nodded and continued to walk with Chris. "Why exactly are we here?"

"We need to get white oak wood in order to defeat Klaus." They walked all the way to Wickery Bridge and Chris started to chip away at the nameplate. "That's it," Bonnie asked surprised by the little amount that Chris had taken.

"Yeah we don't want to change the future too much."

**TVD**

Damon went over to Bonnie's house and he was surprised by who opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked Jeremy.

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing," Jeremy snapped back.

"Why did you come back?" Damon asked Jeremy, while looking over his shoulder.

"None of your business," Jeremy said, stepping backward to feel safe.

"Where's Bonnie?"

"I don't know where she is," Jeremy said. "She went with Chris into the kitchen and now she isn't here. I checked the whole house."

"Go home Jeremy," Damon ordered.

"Elena can't know I'm here," Jeremy said his lips into a thin line.

"Jeremy," Damon said sternly.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jeremy stood up to him.

"Why don't you come out and find out."

Jeremy knew Damon was just going to bother him all night so he stepped over the threshold. Damon walked Jeremy home.

**TVD**

A time portal opened up and Chris led Bonnie in, but as she glanced back she met Emily's eyes and a shiver went down her spine.

"This will come in handy," Chris said, waving the chips of wood inside the container about. Bonnie flopped on the bed, tired but happy just to be with Chris. "Oh my gosh Jeremy" Bonnie said, remembering him.

"He's gone," Chris said.

Bonnie made room for Chris, who sat on her bed.

"Stay with me," she said lowly, hoping that she didn't sound too desperate.

"Of course," Chris said, lying down next to her. Chris ran his hand through Bonnie's hair and she did the same as they stared into each other's eyes and moments later they were fast asleep.

**I'm torn. I really like Chris, but I also like Damon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and tell me your thoughts. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Charmed or The Vampire Diaries. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**

The sun streamed through Bonnie's windows and created a dappled effect on the wall. Bonnie moaned and then realized with her eyes still closed that she still had to go to school. However, as she tried to move, she found that she couldn't get out of bed and the reason was because Chris had his arm wrapped around her waist. Suddenly she felt like she had done something awful by letting Chris sleep with her on her bed. She smiled inwardly because Chris reminded her of Caroline because every time they had sleepovers, she always found her friend hugging her as they all slept on the same bed.

She felt safe in his arms and she was grateful that he had stayed with her. She blew a wisp of hair that had fallen over her face and contemplated whether or not she should wake Chris up, but in the end she decided not to and just relished being in his embrace. Bonnie lay there, thinking about what she had seen and the time portal, surely if they could go to the past then there must be some way to go to the future.

Suddenly she was aware of murmuring and Chris kicking his legs and then suddenly he let go of her. He started to twist and turn and when she faced him, she saw that he was fighting something while still asleep. "Chris!" she said, tugging at his shoulder, and when he opened his eyes he gasped and looked around.

"You're okay," she told him, helping him get up.

He looked at her and gulped and said, "I'm sorry," as he held his head and squeezed it.

"What was that about?" she questioned, rubbing his back.

"Just some stupid dream," he said, trying to reassure her. "You get ready and I'll make you breakfast."

"Fine," Bonnie nodded not wanting to press the matter any further in case it might upset him.

When Bonnie was ready and began to descend down the stairs, she could hear the bacon sizzling on the pan and smell the toast from the toaster.

The two sat, eating and reminiscing about the good old times and Bonnie started to wonder how life would've been different had Chris stayed. She watched as Chris kept glancing at the clock and found it quite annoying.

"Chris stop worrying I won't be late," she told him. Bonnie drenched her pancakes with syrup and began to munch them down.

Chris opened the door for Bonnie and closed his eyes and hissed at who he saw standing there.

"Bad morning to you," Damon said, giving Chris a fake smile. "Bonnie," he said, smirking at her.

Chris tried to remain calm and decided that he was just going to ignore him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Damon said, "You can't talk now?"

"Stop it Damon," Bonnie said, really not wanting the two to go at it.

"I don't have to answer that," Chris said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you want with Bonnie?" and that threw Bonnie off. What did Damon care about what Chris was up to with her?

"I don't have to answer that either," Chris said, holding his ground. Bonnie watched as the two men glared at each other. Light green eyes against blue gray eyes.

"If you don't want to answer those questions then I'll just make you," Damon said, aware that he couldn't go over the threshold.

Chris towered over Damon easy, but Bonnie still wouldn't know who would win in a fight and frankly she didn't want to know.

"Guys please I have to get to school," and Damon teared his eyes away from Chris to look at Bonnie and bit his lip and nodded. If Bonnie wasn't here, he would take Chris down he really would.

Damon stepped outside and let the two pass him, watching them as they walked to the car, and he noticed that the door was left wide open, but then Chris stopped and turned around and with a wave of his hand the door closed. Chris wrapped his arm around Bonnie's shoulder and that's what did it. Damon was on the whitelighter in a flash, knocking him to the ground and ready to punch him, when he heard Bonnie shout, "Stop!"

It was like someone had unplugged a cord in him and he began to look around, stunned that he was acting this way. Bonnie knelt down, and helped Chris up.

"Oh my gosh, you're bleeding," she said, lightly touching his head.

"I'll be fine," Chris said, remembering Damon as the small boy he had seen in the time portal. It's always so much easier when you imagine or think about someone as a kid, and knowing that all their experiences had shaped them into the adult you see before you today.

"Damon go," Bonnie said, wanting to say more, but she knew she may have regretted it later.

As Damon made a dash for it, he wondered why the hell he was acting so, so jealous.

"I'll just orb you to school okay," Chris said, holding Bonnie close as she tried not to grin at the feeling of his arms around her.

"Yeah so your friend," Damon said, air quoting friend, "has a new friend Chris that she has been hanging out with," he said to Elena and Caroline, but he couldn't decipher their faces.

They looked baffled and kept gawking at the sky.

"Chris, Chris," Caroline kept clinking her fingers together, and suddenly she tugged at Elena's sleeve.

"Chris remember him," Caroline said with a shriek.

"Oh my," Elena said, finally recalled, slapping her hand to her mouth. "He never liked me though."

"How do you know?" Caroline said.

"He wouldn't talk to me duh," Elena said.

Chris orbed Bonnie behind some trees. "Listen I'm really sorry about him," Bonnie said.

"It's fine," Chris said with a pout.

Bonnie was astonished at the thought of not wanting to go to school. The two just stood there and the leaves started to move around them.

"Bonnie do you remember my grandfather Victor," Chris asked lowly.

"Vaguely," Bonnie nodded.

"Anyway it's not important, but Victor Bennett," Chris stopped.

_What the hell Victor Bennett _Bonnie thought. _No please don't let Chris and I be related. _

"You said Bennett," Bonnie said worried.

" We're not related," Chris said, realizing how it must've sounded and unaware that he had just eased her fears. "I just felt like talking about him because anyway he always used to tell me that everyone needs someone. I just want you to know that you have me okay, you are not alone," Chris stated.

Bonnie could feel the tears stinging her eyes and she looked into Chris's sea green eyes and she embraced him. Tightly they held on to each other and she felt like she wanted to be in his arms forever. She remembered she had to go to school so she extricated herself from him.

"Don't forget je serai là pour vous."

"What does that mean?" Bonnie questioned.

"I'll be there for you," he said.

"How do you know-," but he cut her off.

"I have Omnilingualism. It's the gift to know a language fluently without any instruction in it. I had charges before that knew French so that's how I know how to speak it."

Amazing was all Bonnie could think, just freaking remarkable. "Go to class," he instructed her. "I'll be here at 3:00." He orbed away as Bonnie headed to class, the leaves crunching beneath her feet. Spotting Elena and Caroline she ran to them.

Meanwhile, Damon was draining a blonde dry, lapping the blood that flowed out of her neck. He was always a messy eater, and the blood started to flow like a river on the street. He was oblivious to the two men in white suits, who were standing there looking at him.

"He must be stopped," one said to the other in a monotone voice.

"He will be," the other responded.

**Okay, so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I want to bring in some of my favorite supernatural beings and demons from Charmed, so that's in store. You should know who the two men in white are, but if you don't you'll find out soon enough. Anyway thank you so much my readers. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Charmed or The Vampire Diaries. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**

Damon looked impassively at the two men dressed in dapper suits and felt nothing as they made their way over to him.

"We have had enough of you," the one on the left said.

Damon smirked and began to laugh.

"You have to be taken care of," the other one said.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to not bother someone when they are eating," Damon said, his chin dripping with blood.

"This is your last meal," they said in unison.

Damon began to laugh, "Okay," he said and he had done something he had wanted to do the

minute he had saw them. He flicked his hand that was drenched with blood at them, making their natty white suits spotted with blood. However their suits did not stay that way for long and the blood quickly disappeared.

"What the hell are you?" Damon said, getting up.

"We are The Cleaners and we have come to take you away."

"Yeah okay I would like to see you try."

Damon used his super speed to run away, but The Cleaners appeared before him. "It is pointless to try and run away from us," the cleaner said in a bored tone.

"What have I done?" Damon said his face in a scowl.

"Damon it would take about the whole time you've been living to point out the many atrocities you've committed."

The Cleaners nodded their head at the same time and Damon disappeared. "Now that was

easy," one said, while the other simply looked down at the blonde girl.

Chris heard the sound no one else could hear and he immediately went up to the Elders. They discussed the usual, but also gave him some dire news. Immediately Chris orbed to the location of the "accident."

When Chris got there he saw The Cleaners.

"What's going on?" he questioned them but they remained silent. They disappeared after a moment and Chris saw the young girl lying there.

In a flash, he bent down, and began to heal her and he hoped it wasn't too late. He could see that she had lost a lot of blood and that this indeed was going to be a miracle. For a moment she was motionless, but he continued anyway, and just when he was going to give up, she began to cough.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" she said, when she opened her eyes and saw all the blood on the street. Chris looked at her and threw some gold dust on her.

"Nothing happened and you are okay?"

The girl nodded and thanked him and he orbed her home.

He waited for Bonnie at school and she tried not to walk fast toward him or act too happy that he had shown up.

"How was your day?" she asked him.

Chris let out a sigh and said, "Let's just say that I'm never bored. Anyway what about you?"

"It was okay but I have a lot of homework care to help?"

"I don't mind. Do you want to go the Grill?"

"Sure why not."

They went to the Grill and Bonnie couldn't help but ask Chris about everything that had happened since he left.

"Bonnie, I have to battle weird supernaturals, demons, evil warlocks and witches like almost every single day," he said lowly. "So I'm so glad to be here."

"All we really have to deal with is Klaus and his antics, vampires and werewolves," she said, which wasn't really a lot when she came to think about it. "What kind of demons?"she asked him.

Chris took a sip of his Corona beer and said, "There are so many. Okay there is the Tracer demon, the Trok demon, Shaks, I could go on."

"No don't," she said, "but they can't like follow you here can they?"

"I don't think they can, I hope not," he said, but he remembered The Cleaners he had seen earlier, however he wasn't going to tell Bonnie about them, since he didn't think they were a threat and they were supposed to just keep the balance of things.

The days passed and Bonnie was incredibly happy with Chris that they even double dated with Stefan and Elena. Caroline and Tyler had trivial fights over her supposedly having something for Chris (which she did because he was hot) but she just kept telling Tyler that he was insecure, and besides Bonnie was with Chris anyway.

Bonnie and Chris were up in her room trying to solve quadratic equations, when Bonnie started to yell at him.

"You did this problem all wrong," she complained.

"Which one?" Chris said, snatching the loose leaf from her hand.

"Number three," she said irritated.

"Okay I'll just fix it," he said, beginning to erase the mistake.

"You're driving me crazy," Bonnie said, and she was surprised at herself for acting this way.

"Bonnie it's okay," Chris said, but he could see that she was still upset.

Bonnie didn't know why, but she had an unexplainable urge to fight with someone, to even inflict pain, but as she saw Chris's concerned face she refrained from giving him an aneurysm after all he didn't deserve it.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as she made her way to her bed and lay down.

She didn't even know what was wrong, she just knew that something was different, something had changed, she just didn't know what.

"Hey," Chris said, getting up on the bed and wrapping her up in his arms. She looked up at him, at his beautiful eyes and thought how could anything be wrong he was here after all?

"I just feel like something is missing is all?" she said softly.

Chris gave her a kiss on top of her head and said, "I don't think anything is missing."

Bonnie smiled, but she still wasn't reassured, however if something was missing how come she didn't remember?

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Charmed or The Vampire Diaries. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**

Bonnie hid behind a tree and watched as Chris stood there, and she enjoyed seeing how he scanned the crowd searching for her and the disappointment that crossed his face when he didn't see her. Finally she decided to take him out of his misery and she came out from behind the tree and walked toward him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said, running toward her . When he reached her, he hugged her tightly and she still wasn't quite used to it.

Elena and Stefan were walking slowly, hands interlocked, but Stefan had a worried look on his face.

"Stefan is something wrong?" Elena said, stopping to face him.

Stefan gulped and had a faraway look in his eyes. "I don't know, I just feel different, lonely at the Boarding House all by myself."

"Stefan you've lived in that house all by yourself for a while now. Why are you starting to feel that way?"

Stefan was about to answer, when Jeremy showed up. "Hey Stefan. Elena listen I need a ride home," Jeremy said, but he was looking at Bonnie and Chris as they talked.

"Ok Jer, but next time take your own car Jer," Elena said. "Jer," she said, waving her hand in front of his face. She looked at what he was looking at. "Jer come on it's okay," she said, hugging him.

Jeremy pushed her away playfully and said, "I don't care," but his voice hinted otherwise. Stefan watched the exchange and something tugged at his being and he was intrigued. Elena turned to look at Stefan, worried that he was getting blood thirsty again.

"So what do you want to do today?" Chris asked Bonnie.

She wanted to go to so many places but she didn't want to seem like she was imposing.

"We can go anywhere you want," Chris said, smiling that beautiful smile of his.

Bonnie wanted to go everywhere: Hawaii, Fiji, England.

"What about Italy," Chris suggested.

"Okay that could work," Bonnie said, nodding with delight. As they spent time together, they discussed everything and at times arguing over who had better spells and magic. Chris was surprised by how many Grimores Bonnie had acquired. Bonnie was fascinated with the Book of Shadows, but there was something that struck down the very core, something that caused a cold shiver to run down her spine. It was when she was thumbing through the spell book and she came across a page that described an upper level demon by the name of Barbas, the demon of fear and it caused her to drop the book when she read about what he could do. She decided to forget it altogether and not even ask about him.

Chris was thinking about something he had wanted to do for a long time, but he was sort of weary because he didn't know what the consequences he would have to face. After all, it was one of the most important rules, but hey he himself was a product of rule breaking. Bonnie and Stefan had gone on double dates with Stefan and Elena; however, they still had not had their first kiss. Now they were on another double date and the ladies were in the restroom. While Stefan and Chris were alone, they discussed trivial matters and then the topic moved on to family.

"So do you have any siblings?" Stefan asked Chris.

Chris rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes an older brother you know how they can be and a little sister."

"You know what I don't know how they can be," Stefan said, but as he said it, he felt weird.

A strange surge of sadness washed over him and it enveloped him, and for a moment as he looked at Chris, he saw a flicker of someone else but he couldn't place him.

The waiter came by and filled their glasses with water and Stefan watched the glass get filled to the rim and he looked up at the waiter and noticed his blue eyes.

Elena smacked her lips together in front of the mirror, after she had applied her lip gloss. Turning to face Bonnie, who was busy checking her phone, she asked, "So when did you guys kiss?" Elena asked softly, trying to not sound so eager to know, but Bonnie also heard the frustration in her friend's voice for not having told her.

Bonnie pretended not to hear, but Elena kept smiling slyly at her. "Come on spill."

Bonnie shook her head.

"Come on tell me Bon, you know I'm not one to judge."

"What?" Bonnie asked. "What did you just say?"

"I said I'm not one to judge," Elena repeated, staring at Bonnie confused. "Why what did you hear."

Bonnie was not going to tell Elena what she had heard because it didn't make any sense, but Elena stared at her with a death stare. "I heard you call me judgey."

"Cute," Elena said. "Real original," she said, nodding. "I like it judgey. Where did you come up with that?"

Bonnie bit her lip, "I'm not sure I invented that, I must've heard it somewhere."

"Judgey, Judgey," Elena sang, liking the way it sounded.

Then something struck Bonnie like lightening that may strike a tree and she tried to maintain a straight face. "By the way, Chris and I haven't kissed yet."

Elena's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets. "What the hell are you waiting for," she said, pushing Bonnie way too hard.

They headed toward their dates and had a great evening. However, Bonnie noticed that something was up with Stefan, he just seemed off. As they headed out, Elena talked with Chris, while Stefan and Bonnie talked behind them.

"So you think you may have had a brother?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

"I do," Bonnie that's just it, but I don't know what happened to him."

"I'll tell Chris maybe he can help," Bonnie said, patting his back.

"Ok, but I doubt it."

"Elena I have a brother," Stefan said, as he got into the car next to her.

"Ok," Elena said laughing, "and I'm Lady Godiva."

"No Elena listen. I do."

"It doesn't matter Stefan because I only love you," she said, grabbing him and kissing him fiercely.

The next day in school, in English class, the teacher stood in front of the classroom. "Ok class now that we have finished reading A Heart of Darkness we are going to be reading The Call of the Wild by Jack London.

"What?" Bonnie gasped, sounding almost outraged.

"Ms. Bennett if you do not like my choice in what we are about to read, do you have another suggestion," the teacher asked the sarcasm apparent.

"Your choice is fine," she said. A memory came to her the moment the teacher had said the title, and it came to her like a vivid dream.

"Cute parlor trick," she heard as the book came out of the bookshelf and she saw a face, but she couldn't remember the name.

Bonnie didn't know why, but she walked out of class, and went outside.

"Chris, Chris," she called. In a moment he was there and was looking around like crazy.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Yeah I think I am," she said but she was unsure. "I think I mean."

"What?" Chris said a little annoyed.

Bonnie didn't know what to say. "Where were you?" she asked Chris."

"I was just vanquishing a demon."

"Demon, Demon," Bonnie kept repeating. "Demon Demon."

"Bonnie what's going on?"

"Demon, Demon, Damon drives me crazy," she said like a reflex, like when the doctor hits you below the knee with a hammer.

" Damon Damon, how could I forget," she said, as if she solved a huge problem.

"No, no," Chris said, "forget about him. You know what he said? That he would gladly let you die if it came down to you and Elena."

That's when Bonnie realized and she stepped back as Chris came closer toward her. "You knew all along didn't you? You had something to with it," she said, disbelieving.

Chris closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Chris," Bonnie said disappointment in her tone. "You can't just go around erasing people you don't like.

"I thought you out of all people would be grateful for what I've done." She was right and he never thought that she would've figured it out. It had been difficult to get The Cleaners to help in the first place, but after providing them with a lot of evidence, it didn't take a lot to convince them and they agreed to help him out.

"No Chris because you don't get to decide who lives and who dies."

"Oh, but he can right. Tell me before you remembered him, what has life been like these past few days?"

"Chris that's not the point," Bonnie said, knowing she couldn't really compete what he had just said. "Just bring Damon back."

"I don't know how," he said irritated.

"You're lying," she barked at him.

Chris took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Tell me these past few days weren't normal, blissful, halcyon even."

"Still," Bonnie said, "we have to get him back," Bonnie said, shrugging her shoulders, so Chris's hands fell to his sides.

"I would never hurt you," Chris said, feeling like he had to say it. "I thought I was helping you.

"Please, Chris just tell me how to get him back."

I don't want to. Tell me if the situation were reversed, would he try to get you back?"

"I don't know," Bonnie said honestly.

At that moment, Chris leaned in and placed his lips against hers. The kiss was effortless and they both felt the magic that both of them held. It was powerful as if all their senses combined made a new sense that was beyond this world. It was something that should have been done long ago, but felt so right, right now.

In a couple of days it was going to be Friday the thirteenth and things were going to change.

**Thanks for reading! When is Damon coming back? Who's coming to visit Mystic Falls and what is going to take place when Damon and Chris meet again?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Charmed or The Vampire Diaries. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy! Thanks for reading this chapter!**

The kiss left them both breathless and after they parted they looked at each other, shocked by what they had done. Bonnie thought that she was going to faint and Chris looked dazed. She never thought she could feel so euphoric all from one kiss and she had to steady herself for a moment by placing her hand against his chest, which she felt his heart beating so fast.

"I shouldn't have done that," Chris said out of breath.

That immediately caused her stomach to tangle into knots and Chris saw that he had hurt her. "I didn't mean it that way," he said quickly. "I'm not supposed to get involved with my charges," he said curtly.

"Why?"

"Because I could get in so much trouble with The Elders."

"The Elders?" Bonnie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'll have to introduce you to them. They're really interested in you."

"Well I want to meet them too, then," Bonnie said just to be polite.

She had almost forgotten that they had been fighting before, but then she remembered when she for some reason kept hearing the word Judgey ringing in her ears.

"Chris you need to bring Damon back."

He sucked his teeth and frowned when he looked at her. "Why?" he said.

Damon sat bored as The Tribunal, which consisted of about three heads floating like Zordon from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, listening to all the horrible things he had done, while The Cleaners relayed why they believed he was a threat. Damon relived everything as The Circle of Truth showed his atrocities before him and said what he thought. He wasn't really paying attention, and all that he kept thinking about was how the hell he got here? Then he seethed as he thought about Chris. He definitely had something to do with it there was no doubt in his mind about that.

"Why do you want Damon back anyway?" Chris said, as he wrapped an arm across her shoulder as they orbed to the Grill. Bonnie closed her eyes for a moment, she never would get used to orbing.

"Stefan wants him back," she explained.

"The Tribunal has reached a decision."

"Great about time," Damon muttered.

"Damon Salvatore, we must admit that in the beginning you were egregious, but now you seem to be turning over a new leaf."

"We rarely give chances," boomed the floating demon head.

"But we seem to think that you need one," said the Elder.

"However there are some things you need to do. It seems this girl Elena has brought out the worst in you, so we forbid you to see her for two weeks. Next, you must stay away from Bonnie and stop bothering her."

Damon didn't know why the latter seemed to be more difficult than the former. "I can't stay away from Bonnie," he said immediately. "I mean both of them," he corrected himself.

"How long do I have to stay away from Bonnie?"

"For one month," The Elder said.

"And if I don't?"

"We will be forced to strip you of your powers if you don't comply."

Damon was stunned and didn't know what the hell he was going to do, but he had to agree. He knew that he should be grateful for this chance. He was even grateful that he had managed to convince The Cleaners not to erase him. He had to get back to Mystic Falls so he agreed to The Tribunals offer. However, Damon only had one thing on his mind and that was revenge. When he got back to Mystic Falls, Chris was going to get it.

Damon was grateful that he had survived all of that, (and he found it amusing that he returned on Friday the 13th) as he was trotting his way to Bonnie's house, he noticed a man clad in black, standing on her porch.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Damon said, coming up the steps.

The man turned around, his gray hair ruffling in the wind and he smiled at Damon. Before Damon could say anything, the man waved a hand across Damon's face and read his own palm as if something were there.

"Ah, your greatest fear is-'' the man said softly as a huge grin spread across his face.

**Sorry for this chapter being so short. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. Will Damon listen to The Tribunal? What is Damon's greatest fear? You may be surprised. And now that Barbas is in the picture, what will happen in Mystic Falls? Happy Halloween.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Charmed or The Vampire Diaries. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy! Thanks for reading this chapter! I'm really, really sorry for not updating this story in a long time.**

Barbas thought it would be better to show Damon his greatest fear instead of just telling him. Damon looked down at the porch and he saw everyone on his short list that he claimed to care about dead.

He saw Stefan lay there motionless with his heart a couple of feet away. Nearby he saw Elena, who looked like she was sleeping. And nearby was Bonnie, looking like she did during the Decades Dance.

"Yes all this will happen sooner than you might think," Barbas whispered into Damon's ear. "However, you can prevent this by eliminating the source of all of this," Barbas said, staring at the dead bodies.

Damon rushed over to Stefan and an unexpected wail erupted from him, as he gazed at his little brother. He never wanted to part from Stefan, and now seeing his brother like this made him think about what a horrible life he would have if his only family member were to die.

Elena looked so beautiful and peaceful as she lay next to Stefan and this only caused Damon to break down. Then there was his witch, whom he could trust with his life and everyone's life for that matter, who had looked like she had fought so valiantly but lost, as if she had given it her all only to succumb to death.

He brushed her cheek as a gesture of comfort.

Damon eyes slid toward Barbas, narrowing accusingly as if it was he who had committed this atrocity.

"All of this comes about because of one person and that person is Chris."

"Of course it is," Damon said not surprised at all. He knew that from the moment he saw him he was going to be trouble.

"You can prevent this Damon and all you have to do is take Chris out of the equation."

"I don't know how to do it," Damon told Barbas.

"Don't worry I got the one tool you need to wipe him out."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bonnie and Chris were in a nightclub in Madrid, Spain and they were dancing to "La Vida Es Un Carnaval" by Celia Cruz.<p>

Bonnie was impressed with his dance moves and right now he really looked like a Latin lover as he swayed his hips from side to side.

Bonnie was having the time of her life exploring Europe and Damon seemed to be the furthest thing from her memory. Chris said he would bring Damon back and not to worry so since then she's been living it up.

Later on Bonnie lay in her king-sized bed next to Chris, who was reading "The Lottery" by Shirley Jackson. As she lay there she couldn't believe that she hadn't been in Mystic Falls for a whole week. She also couldn't believe how happy she was here with Chris.

"Oh my gosh," Chris said, out loud as he finished reading. "You have to read this," he said, placing the book on her lap.

"I already did," Bonnie said, smiling at him.

"Some ending huh?"

"Yeah it's some twist. It's actually one of my favorite short stories," she said, but her breath was taken away when Chris leaned in and kissed her. They had been doing a lot of that lately and each time it brought butterflies to her stomach. This kiss was so sweet and his lips were so soft. Each day they went a little bit further and this was the first time that he was ever really on top of her. This was a whole new experience for Bonnie; she never had a guy on top of her. As he continued to kiss her, she trailed her fingers along his back causing him to moan into her mouth. They were really getting hot and heavy when the book fell down and they stopped.

Bonnie picked up the book, and was reminded of Elena because she also enjoyed the story.

"We have to go back," she said sadly. "I have to go back to school and my friends."

"Why?" Chris asked her although it came out a little breathless. "Didn't you enjoy the lectures we attended at Oxford University?" he said pouting. Bonnie loved how his green eyes had a twinkle in them and how his eyelashes looked as he blinked at her in an attempt to sway her.

"Yeah I really did and I learned a lot, but Mystic Falls is my home."

"Fine we'll go back tomorrow morning," Chris said. He kissed her again and turned the light off with his powers.

* * *

><p>Damon dashed home to find Stefan sitting on the couch writing in his diary.<p>

"Did you even bother to find me?" he asked furiously.

"Oh my gosh I'm so glad you're back," Stefan said, rushing over to him. Stefan hugged him tightly as if he wasn't ever going to let him go.

"I have something to tell you," he said in a serious tone when Stefan let go of him. "By the way where's Bonnie?"

"She's with Chris," Stefan said, "but I don't exactly know where. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm going to kill him," he roared.

Stefan put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Damon what's wrong?"

"He's trouble Stefan you just have to trust me with this," he said, nodding his head vigorously.

"You're not going to kill Chris," Stefan told him. "What about Bonnie? Think about her."

"I am thinking about her, and you and Elena," he commented. "Stefan make sure Elena is safe," he said, thinking about what the Tribunal had said.

"By the way did she mention me at all?" Damon asked him.

Stefan looked away, his mouth tightening and then he said, "She didn't remember you, but Bonnie did."

Damon was disappointed and glad at the same time. At least someone had remembered him, but he was surprised that it was his judgey little witch. He also began to wonder if she missed him, but he knew that he would never get her to admit to anything like that. Barbas had said that he would give him what he needed to kill Chris, but he had failed to mention when. He couldn't see either Bonnie or Elena, but he never followed the rules and he wasn't going to begin now. He would kill Chris to protect the people he cared about and Bonnie would just have to be okay with that.

**What will happen with Damon and Chris? Will Damon obtain a crossbow to kill Chris or will his plan backfire?**


End file.
